


with a great big dragon (and a kiss from me to you)

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Femslash February, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, shit.”</p>
<p>There’s not much else Malia could think to say after coming to a stop in front of a massive purple dragon, perched on top of the bus and desperately trying to breathe a fire that won’t ignite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a great big dragon (and a kiss from me to you)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "au: wizards" square on my femtropebingo card, the 'soulmates au' prompt from femslashrevolution's prompt list, and based on [this au](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/138242157929/hi-can-i-get-some-witch-aus-please): "I accidentally left my spell book on the bus and I was freaking out but then I saw this massive purple explosion and shit I’m sprinting there to stop whoever found it"

There was nothing more obviously evil than buses. Malia knew they were good for the environment and the ozone layer or whatever, but it was hard to find that endearing whenever she had to suffer through her—two and a half hour, one transfer, practically five hundred stop—commute. Nothing good ever came out of that much time spent on a bus and, as if the universe wanted to further prove that fact to her, the one time she brings her spellbook along for the journey—she forgets it. 

For the first time in her life Malia’s glad she’s alone in the world of magic. Without any family magicians or mentors, there would no lectures, no punishments, and, most importantly, no condescending “I told you so”s. But there would also be nothing left for Malia if she didn’t get that book back. Everything she’d taught herself over the years was in that tattered, old piece of shit spellbook.

So far, Malia had been running without much direction. She knew which way the bus turned at the end of the street but, having never ridden past her stop, had no clue where to go after that. Thankfully, someone on the bus was kind enough to mark the ‘x’ on her map. 

A large cloud of purple rose above the tops of the building, billowing over from two streets ahead of her. Malia went full throttle down the crosswalks, taking advantage of the commotion, breathing steady despite the string of curses she was letting out. In some non-panicking section of her brain, she’s thankful something useful came out of high school cross country.

“Oh, shit.”

There’s not much else Malia could think to say after coming to a stop in front of a massive purple dragon, perched on top of the bus and desperately trying to breathe a fire that won’t ignite.

People are running and screaming all over the fucking place, which makes it very easy to spot the woman holding Malia’s spellbook. She’s looking up in awe at the creature she summoned, which Malia doesn’t like one bit.

“Hey, dipshit!” she yells, making damn well sure she’s heard over Barney the purple fucking dragon’s pathetic roaring. 

“Back off! I’m serious!” The woman holds out the book, her threat clear in her expression and posture.

“Very scary.” If Malia weren’t so pissed, she’d laugh at the implication that her own spellbook could be used against her. “I’d hate to see what you accidentally summon next.”

“This book…” She looks down at the spellbook in her hand and there’s that expression again. The one that makes Malia feel like this woman is gonna be a whole lot of trouble. “It’s yours?” 

“Yes,” she makes a move to take it back, “Now will you hand it over so I can clean up the fucking mess you made?”

“No!” the other woman takes a step back, clutching the book to her chest. “This…whatever this is,” she looks up the poor dragon still exhausting itself in its efforts to breathe its flame and cause the destruction it rightfully deserved, “I want you to teach me! Or I’ll do it again!”

Malia is exhausted from this conversation already. She can’t even imagine having to mentor someone, let alone someone who is this much of a pain in her ass already, but nods as soon as the words leave the woman’s mouth. “Fine, whatever you want! Just give me the book so we can fix this before the army shows up!”

She snatches the spellbook away and hauls her backpack over her shoulder so she can shove it in.

“Now, just follow my hands exactly.” 

Malia leads her in a series of intricate hand movements, watching her partner the entire time to gauge how precise she’s copying the spell. Her handwork is sloppy, inexperienced, but she’s eager to learn and shapes up quickly. 

After a tense minute or so, the dragon is gone. All things considered, the removal spell had gone relatively well. 

“Fuck,” her new apprentice hisses, hand clamped over her wrist. 

Apparently Malia had spoken—thought—too soon.

She clambers over, yanks the wrist into view with a quick, “Let me see.”

There, on the woman’s wrist, a small image is searing into being.

Malia feels the phantom ache of a long since healed burning on her own wrist.

“Oh, shit.”

Soul mate marks were a magical thing. As in, they were only a thing within the magical community. The image you were born with, or acquired, represents the first spell you perform together. 

In all the chaos of the lost spellbook fiasco, Malia’s own mark had completely slipped her mind. Ironic, seeing as after she got it all she could think about was how uncool the tiny purple dragon made her seem.

She watches as their matching marks come to life, breathing the flames the real life dragon they’d vanished hadn’t been able to muster.

“ _Shit_.”

“Okay,” the other woman snapped, pulling her wrist away, “Will you tell me what the fuck’s going on now?”

It takes a moment for Malia to finish processing everything and pull her own arm back.

“After we finish the memory erasing spell.”

A slow smile spreads across her face, “Sick.”

Which sums up how Malia feels, very nicely.


End file.
